Rookie Love
by PurtFiend
Summary: Dave is a rookie cop on the police force and his nemesis is another rookie cop by the name of Kurt Hummel. Can they set aside their differences and work together when they're forced to? Warning: light Bondage – but only enough to make the inevitable sex scene hot and spicy!
1. Chapter 1

Dave is a rookie cop on the police force and his nemesis is another rookie cop by the name of Kurt Hummel. Can they set aside their differences and work together when they're forced to? Warning: light Bondage – but only enough to make the inevitable sex scene hot and spicy!

**Rookie Love**

**Chapter One**

SMACK! David's head snapped back with the force from the blow. Who knew that an effeminate guy like Hummel could throw such a wicked sucker punch.

"OOOFF!" Or a nasty knee to the solar plexus. As Dave involuntarily bent forward with the blow he reached out and managed to wrap his arms around Kurt's legs and drag him to the floor. Scrambling on top of the smaller guy, still trying to breathe in spite of an abused diaphragm, Dave Karofsky managed to get in a few punishing kidney punches before he was dragged off by one of the other officers.

Kurt leapt up and would have hit him again if another officer hadn't have restrained him as well. The two men glowered at each other and fought to free themselves from the men holding them so they could attack each other again. Kurt was so angry; he would gladly be suspended without pay for a month just for the pleasure of wiping that ugly smirk off of Karofsky's face.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Captain Shannon Beiste bellowed as she stormed into the room. The police officers quickly stood to attention, trying their best to look innocent. Beiste slowly scanned the men and women in the room till her eyes rested on Officers Hummel and Karofsky. Neither of them had their caps on, their clothes were creased and dusty from the floor; Karofsky's lip had started to swell and Hummel was rubbing his side with his hand.

"Hummel and Karofsky! In my office Now!" Beiste whirled around and headed out the door, she didn't look to see if her officers were following her. They knew better than to defy her orders.

"Alright why were you two scrapping like mangy street dogs over a single bone?" Beiste started as soon as the door was closed behind them in her office.

The two men just glared at each other tight lipped. "Come on now," Beiste encouraged. "We're going to stay in this office until I get to the bottom of this so you may as well start talking."

"This asshole is a hateful homophobe. He called me a limp wristed fairy boy so I punched him." Kurt exclaimed, still raging over the insult.

"Yeah, well this guy thinks he's so superior to the rest of us. He's a my-shit-tastes-like-sugar arrogant diva. He called me chubby, said that I sweat too much and that I'm balding!" David shouted, defending himself.

"You accused me of wanting to peek at your junk. I'd rather poke my eyes out." Kurt declared hotly.

"You're a spiteful bitch. No wonder your boyfriend cheated on you." David retorted.

Kurt bunched up his fist and looked like he was going to take a swing at Dave again.

"That's enough both of you!" Beiste bellowed, and then shook her head disappointedly. "Well I was wrong. You two aren't like street dogs. You're more like squabbling children. When you two joined I had high hopes for the pair of you. You both came here with excellent credentials, both of you were the top students of your respective training programs, yet look at you now. You snipe and attack each other constantly and now it's escalating to physical and aggressive encounters. How does it look to citizens who come into our station for protection from violence, and have to witness two cops rolling about on the floor beating each other? Your dreadful childish behavior looks bad on this station and I'm not having that." Both men had the good grace to look down at the floor shamed faced.

Beiste glared a long time at her officers. The silence went continued long past the uncomfortable stage while she pondered what to do with them. "Hummel, you have mentioned to me that your goal is to become a homicide detective and you Karofsky have dreams of trying out for the Tactical Response Force. Well you'll both need my recommendation to get achieve those positions and so far, I am not feeling the love boys. You both had better get your acts together and start behaving in a civilized manner or else!"

"Well Karofsky could do with some sensitivity training. He's a homophobe and a thoughtless jerk!"

"Yeah well you're a stuck up ice queen!"

"I said that's enough!" Beiste shouted over the pair. "Hummel I think you are correct. Karofsky here does need a little training to understand and accept that certain citizens of our community and some of the members of our force have a different sexual orientation to him. Kurt smiled at his captain and then turned and smirked at Karofsky. "In fact I think I know just the person to help with his training…"

Kurt's smirk was wiped off his face and he whipped back to look at her, cold apprehension gripping him as to what she was about to say.

Beiste smiled, "Yes! I can see you've guessed already. I want you to do the educating. I am going to make you patrol partners. You'll ride together and work together until you either solve your differences or kill each other – either way the problem will be solved."

"No please! You can't do that!" shouted David desperately.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Beiste asked.

Dave tried desperately to think of some reason without explaining the real issue he had with Hummel.

"I'll give you a good reason," stated Kurt a quick thinker in times of emergency. "I can't trust him like I should be able to trust a partner. He'll probably allow me to walk into a dangerous situation with no intention of backing me up."

Dave looked aghast. "How dare you suggest that? I'm a good cop and take my responsibilities seriously. How could you even think that, unless you intend to do the same thing and not back me up if I get in trouble?"

The two men just glowered at each other. Beiste sighed, "Fine! You both obviously have trust issues so I can't send you out on a regular police patrol until you prove to me that you will protect each other. So it looks like you will both have to be assigned to traffic duty." The two men groaned.

"Don't you look at me like that. You WILL be partnered and you WILL find a way to be civil to each other if I have to bounce you all the way down to school yard duty. Do you understand me?" Beiste asked the question but neither of the men was under any illusions. It was an ultimatum.

"Yes ma'am we'll be partners." Dave mumbled. He looked over at his new partner Kurt Hummel. He looked as upset and dejected as Dave felt.

Beiste dismissed them after telling them they had to report for traffic duty tomorrow morning. As they left the room, Dave grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him and Kurt whirled back on him ready to swing his fist if he had to.

"I'm sorry," Dave blurted dropping Kurt's arm and backing away and holding up his hands showing he meant no harm. "That remark about your boyfriend was uncalled for, will you accept my apologies?"

Kurt stared at him for a moment and wasn't sure if he was more surprised that Dave gave him an unsolicited apology or that it sounded so sincere. "I accept your apology – thanks for that." Kurt quickly turned and left, wondering if he would ever understand the working mind of Dave Karofsky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Three Days Later**

Kurt sighed as he looked out the window of the cruiser watching Dave take down the radar stand they used in their speed trap. This section of the highway was always a good place to set up for speeders and together they had issued scores of tickets. While Dave was packing up the equipment Kurt was dutifully filling out the report sheet. Next thing on the agenda was lunch and Kurt was really looking forward to it; anything to break the tedium of the day.

This was their third day together and already the partnership seemed to stretch out like a prison term. It wasn't because David was aggressive or even mean to him during their time together, it was just they did not talk - at all. For a cop, most of the time spent on traffic patrol duty was waiting for something to happen and it tended to be extremely boring. So being with a partner who wasn't a conversationalist made the day seem even longer. Because Captain Beiste liked assign the newer cops to a variety of different partners to gain experience, Kurt had worked with several cops during in his relatively short time on the force and had done enough traffic duty to thoroughly hate it. Most cops hated the boredom of traffic control and even the most hard-boiled conservative officers would pass the time conversing with him and telling him about their families or interests, yet with Dave, he barely got one word answers.

Kurt spent the first day fuming, thinking that Dave was giving him the silent treatment - until he realised that it wasn't anger at Kurt or bad feelings on Dave's part, but shyness and nervousness that made him so quiet. Kurt tried to draw him out in conversation but Dave seemed so self-conscious that it became painful for both of them to carry out even the simplest of conversations. Kurt resigned himself to endure the silence until Dave could somehow grow to be more comfortable with him.

When interacting with the public, Kurt saw another side of Dave again. David was always conscientious and polite with citizens no matter what stupid excuses they had for their traffic errors. He was witty and patient and the older ladies loved him. It was fun to see him go beet red when the elderly ladies called him a cutie or handsome. He would shoot Kurt a bashful look and roll his eyes and then look back at the woman with a huge smile. The one positive thing about Dave was that he was a good cop; there was no doubt about that. He was thorough, paid close attention to detail, and was obviously dedicated to the job, all qualities that Kurt admired in a cop. He hated being partnered with slackers and cops with sloppy procedures and Dave certainly did not fit in that category.

Still he was a hard man to figure out, and Kurt could not understand why Dave had been such an asshole to him, constantly making little jibes and comments about his homosexuality. Dave usually started picking on him in front of his "buddies" a small group of older cops who were just as homophobic as Dave. Kurt had noticed that Dave rarely made fun of him when they were alone. In fact Dave usually bolted out of the vicinity so as not to be near Kurt. Kurt had always put it down to Dave being afraid of catching "the Gay" from him. But after spending some time with him Kurt had realised it was the fear of having to converse with him that drove the larger man away.

Kurt sighed again. He shouldn't have let Dave get to him the other day, and he shouldn't have hit him despite the initial satisfaction he got has his fist crunched into Dave's lip. Normally the juvenile activities of Dave and his cronies slid off like water off a duck's back, but since his upsetting break up with Blaine his emotions were like a raw open wound. He just didn't have the patience for idiot pranks like Tinkerbell stickers stuck onto the front of his locker. _Tinkerbell, of all the stupid nicknames, they couldn't come up with something this century?_ Kurt fumed. Of course not everybody called him Tinkerbell, it was just Dave and his friends. Actually that wasn't true. Dave called him Fancy or Fancy pants. He couldn't recall Dave ever calling him Tinkerbell. So perhaps it wasn't Dave that put those stickers on his locker after all.

Dave glanced at Fancy as he walked towards the cruiser. Kurt looked bored and Dave wished again that he could at least talk to him without getting all tongue-tied. Still, spending all day with Kurt wasn't as bad as he had feared. He wasn't getting the instant physical reaction he usually got in the vicinity of Kurt – well not that much anyways. Sometimes when he glanced over at Kurt or if they stood side by side talking to a motorist and their arms brushed, he would feel a bolt of desire that manifested itself in his pants but he always managed to conceal it. He had expected Fancy to be all Divaish and snarky, putting him down all the time and acting superior like he did back at the station, but Kurt was always professional and courteous. The first day he was a little cool towards Dave but after that he was patient and understanding and tried to find common interests for both of them to discuss. Dave was no help what so ever, his since brain went to mush whenever he spoke with Kurt.

Dave thought back to the first day he saw Hummel_. Dave had already been at the station a few months when Kurt strolled into the locker room looking to stow his stuff and change into his uniform. His jeans looked like they were painted on and his sweater was loose and baggy yet clung to parts of his torso in a very tantalizing way. Dave was instantly drawn to him and worse, could feel the attraction affecting his pelvic area. In fact he had to turn away and pretend to be very interested in the stuff in his own locker so as NOT to watch the new guy undress and to hide his growing problem. He felt himself go red as he heard the snickers and the titters from some of the other guys knowing they were laughing at the new gay guy. Dave wasn't an idiot, he knew that homophobia was alive and well in the station despite the proactive measures Chief Beiste had taken to stop it. All she did was to drive it deeper underground. _

_As the days passed, he heard all kinds of whispered jokes and sneers directed at Kurt. He was sure Kurt had heard them as well but he just kept his nose in the air and refused to acknowledge them. _

_In the beginning Dave wasn't actually mean to Kurt, he just tried to avoid him so he didn't have to suffer the embarrassing physical reactions he usually had when around the enticing man. Dave was impressed as hell with him and more than a little smitten with Kurt Hummel. Kurt initially tried to make friends with him since they were both new rookies but Dave was so self-conscious and shy around him that his brain would seize up and no words would come out. Dave usually just bolted away from Kurt too overcome by the beautiful man's presence to have a conversation with him. Kurt gradually stopped trying to be friends and actually started to grow cold and snarky towards him. Not surprising really since he probably assumed Dave was standoffish and rude. Hummel gradually gravitated to the women officers Mercedes, Santana and Quinn and detectives Puckerman and Abrams and made friends with them instead. _

_The tormenting of Kurt Hummel started after Dave saw him and his boyfriend Blaine together at a police picnic. Blaine was a fireman but was just as stylish and trendy as Kurt was. They looked like a fashion plate when standing side by side – the perfect couple. Of course Kurt would have a gorgeous boyfriend. He wouldn't want a chubby, unfashionable, hairy bear like Dave. Jealousy started to eat at Dave as he watched the perfect couple preen and coo under the adulation of the police wives and police women. Dave started drinking heavily that afternoon and his mood grew blacker as he realised just how far out of reach Kurt actually was. When a friendly football game started up, Dave joined in making sure he was on the opposing team to Blaine and Kurt. It was supposed to be touch football, but anytime he saw Blaine with the ball he tackled him as hard as he could. Both Blaine and Kurt yelled at him and complained, especially after one tackle that almost dislocated Blaine's shoulder. It was decided by everyone participating, that Dave should maybe cool off on the sidelines and not play anymore which suited Dave fine since he was already successful in showing Kurt's little shit boyfriend what he thought of him. _

_What he found on the sidelines was tactic approval by several of the older more experienced police officers. He suddenly found himself being nurtured and befriended by the more homophobic members of the police force like Azimio, Strando, Franklin and Cooper. He hated himself for it, but he liked their approval. Like most rookies, he admired the older cops and wanted their praise whatever it was, because it affirmed that he was worthwhile and had value for existing and even if that respect was conditional, Dave craved it. So like a good little stooge, he started to badger and make fun of Kurt at work to keep their acceptance. Ironically, it was effortless for Dave to make fun of Kurt. While he could not find the words to converse with Kurt before because he was so self-conscious, he could easily come up with insults and gibes in his bully persona. It was like he was another person, not stupid, not-up-to-scratch-Dave but smartass and clever Dave. He knew it was juvenile and petty and wrong but the jealousy, unrequited feelings and fear of discovery drove him on. Not that Fancy didn't give back as good as he got, if fact many times Dave left their altercations with his ego feeling just as bruised and bloodied as if they were in a real fight. Kurt's police friends were just as cold to him as Kurt was and many other officers wanted to stay neutral and not get involved so they ignored him. It made it even more imperative to fit in with the small group of conservative cops that befriended him, even though he secretly disagreed with pretty much everything they believed in._

Dave rubbed his lower lip where Kurt had sucker punched him. Though his lip was now its normal size, he could still feel the bruising. At the time he hadn't realised how upset Kurt was getting until the surprise blow and could only assume it had more to do with that asshole Blaine cheating on him with fellow fire fighter Sebastian, than with the stickers on the locker.

Dave coloured, thinking back to the day of the fight and how badly he had handled the situation.

_He had learned through the grape vine that Kurt had dumped his cheating boyfriend. This was Dave's chance to move in and woo Kurt. Dave knew it was going to be an uphill battle since up until now he had been a class A jerk to Kurt. Still he wanted to give it his best shot. He decided to come clean with Kurt and explain why he behaved so badly, hoping that Kurt would forgive him and give him a chance to redeem himself._

_Dave had arrived early to work the day excited, yet fretting about how exactly he would approach Kurt when he was normally too shy to speak to him. He found Azimio in the change room, carefully applying stickers to Fancy's locker._

"_Tinkerbell stickers? Seriously?" Dave asked as he went to his own locker. "Kind of juvenile, don't you think? Captain Beiste won't too pleased either."_

"_If it pisses off Hummel like I think it will. It will be worth it," Azimio answered, making a rather pleasing collage of the Disney character on Kurt's locker. Dave grimaced and considered challenging Azimio but reluctantly let him be. He went for his morning coffee instead._

_When he came back to the change room to get into his uniform, Amizio was long gone. Dave had his back to the door, putting on his pants when Kurt came in and spotted his locker._

_Dave felt a furious hard poke to his shoulder and he turned around to see an angry Kurt glaring at him. _

"_I want a word with you Hamhock!" Kurt spat out._

_Dave picked the wrong time to say something flirty (well what he thought sounded flirty anyways)._

_Dave smirked at him and said, "You want a word with me Fancy pants? Isn't that just an excuse so you can come over here and peek at my junk?"_

"_What is it with you straight guys? You always assume that because I'm gay that I'm interested in you. Well I'm not! You're not my type! I don't dig on chubby guys who sweat too much and will start balding by the time they're thirty!"_

_ Dave sucked in his breath at the vehemence of Kurt's outburst. He was really hurt and instantly realised what a fool he was thinking he had a chance in hell with Kurt Hummel._

"_What the fuck Hummel? What's got your panties tied up in knots! Is it that time of the month?" Dave snarled back._

"_Tinkerbell stickers on my locker? How fucking juvenile, even for you!" Kurt accused._

"_I didn't do it!" Dave protested._

"_You are the only one in here Karofsky!" _

"_Outstanding police skills you got there Hummel! You'll make a great detective! Would it be out of the realms of your imagination to think that perhaps maybe someone else came in here, put up the stickers and left the room?" Dave retorted sarcastically._

"_You had motive, opportunity and you're a fucking homophobic asshole!" Kurt shouted back counting his reasons dramatically on his fingers._

_The shouting had brought in other officers who came to watch the commotion. Dave looked around and felt all their stares boring into him. Azimio the real culprit was standing there laughing at him along with his other supposed friends Strando, Cooper and Franklin. He felt like the butt of a really bad joke. All the other cops hanging around, watching made him very self-conscious and anxious. He wished he was anywhere else but here. He turned looked back at Kurt and saw the contempt and superiority in his expression. Judging the way the diminutive man was looking at him, Kurt thought he was just some crap on the bottom of his shoe. It was all so unfair! The pain and anguish of having his hopes and dreams dashed made him angry and want to lash out._

"_Yeah! Well I'd rather be an asshole than a stuck up, limp wristed fairy boy!" He no sooner got the words out of his mouth when Kurt's fist replaced them. The fight was on!_

Dave sighed rubbing his wounded lip again. He had to work harder and at least try and become friends with Kurt and repair some of the damage or both their future careers would look bleak.

Dave reached the car, stowed his equipment in the car's trunk, summoned up his courage and then jumped in the car behind the steering wheel.

"Hey Fancy, uh - Hummel - I mean Kurt. Do you mind if we eat at this place called the Lebanese Kitchen? It's Middle Eastern food."

"Okay. I've been there before. It's quite nice. " Kurt replied quietly, hoping the shock of Dave saying three whole sentences to him wasn't showing on his face. So far, he was the one to suggest where they eat and Dave would just nod and go with it.

They arrived at the small little eatery and it was bustling. One thing about being a cop, you quickly found out where the cheap but good restaurants were in the city and this one was well known to cops and city workers all over. While they were in line to give their order Kurt listened to the news on the tiny portable radio that was on the counter. The big story on the news recently was the gang of criminals that everyone (including the gang) called the Robbing Hoods. They were called that because they blatantly stole from the rich (the top 1%) to give to the poor (the 99%). Of course the regular man on the street loved them as much as the politicians and capitalists hated them. The gang started by hacking into certain bank accounts and then dispersed monies in small quantities over a large group of charities. They had recently graduated to actually physically robbing banks, financial institutions and private homes of the ultra-rich. They were a self-professed politically motivated group that knew how to use the media to get their message across. They were very smart and obviously professional and despite the long rap sheet of successful heists, the police force had no leads on who they were.

"Man, I wish I was a detective now working this case." Kurt sighed thinking aloud.

David happy over his sucess earlier suggesting the restaurant, took the plunge and responded,"I thought you wanted into homicide? Even if you were a detective you wouldn't be on the case because they haven't seriously harmed a single person in their raids and they have even made a public promise not to kill anyone."

Kurt whipped around to David startled by the fact that Dave was actually trying to start a conversation with him. "It's only a matter of time." Kurt answered trying to downplay the fact they were talking, "somewhere along the line some hot head, either in their gang or in security will use a gun or some other weapon and somebody will die. It's not what I'd like personally," Kurt added so he didn't sound blood thirsty, "it's just how these things end."

Dave nodded and after a while continued the conversation hesitantly, "They've actually helped out quite a number of people. Charities helping the poor like food banks and shelters are receiving large anonymous donations regularly. It's driving the forensic accountants crazy trying to trace the money. So far they can't decide if the donations are from wealthy benefactors or from the robberies. But, you're probably right, sooner or later it's going to end badly," Dave sighed. "I just wish that they could actually get away with it."

Kurt was quite surprised at Dave's admission and even wondered if it was some kind of trap to get him to say something out of line. He replied cautiously, "they may have good intentions but they are breaking the law or at least taking the law in their own hands. It's wrong."

"I know," agreed Dave, "I just wish it was different for them."

Kurt wondered again what was going on with Dave. How could he be so different – compassionate and polite out on patrol and secretly rooting for a gang of robbers with good intentions, yet be such a homophobic jerk to him in the station? It didn't make sense.

"I'll have the Chicken Shawarma." Kurt ordered when his turn came up and paid the guy at the cash register.

"Hi Dave, do you want the Falafel plate or Pita?" The guy behind the counter asked with a smile.

"I'll have the plate, Simar. Thanks!" Dave replied smiling back. "I'm kinda a regular around here." Dave explained to Kurt when he saw Fancy's surprised face.

"I can see that." remarked Kurt. He gave Dave a small smile that made his heart flutter.

Soon they had their orders and found a table. Kurt loved the Shawarmas that they served at this restaurant but he only had them once and a while. He was positive they were loaded with calories, what dish this tasty could not be. It was also incredibly messy and if you weren't careful the stuff inside the pita would end up on your lap. There was no way to eat it without looking like a pig. After a few big bites he paused and watched Dave almost daintily dine on his Falafel plate. That was another thing that surprised Kurt. For a big guy, Dave was quite graceful and had impeccable eating habits. Kurt had assumed that Dave was the kind of guy that could eat a side of cow in one sitting. Come to think of it, over the three days of eating Kurt had never seen a piece of meat pass through Dave's lips.

Kurt could have slapped himself; he finally understood the reason behind Dave's nick name.

"Bugs Bunny!"

"What?" Dave questioned.

"I just figured out why the guys at the station call you Bugs, it's short for Bugs Bunny. I swear the guys at work come up with the lamest nick names ever! I suppose you're named Bugs because you are a vegetarian and therefore eat rabbit food."

Dave smiled, "Well why did you think they called me Bugs? Because of my long ears and my buck teeth?"

"I thought it was because of your big fluffy tail!" Kurt joked back.

Dave had just taken a bite of food and immediately choked on it. He gasped for breath and coughed and spluttered and grabbed his drink to wash the food down.

"Sorry I shocked you." Kurt said visibly becoming cooler towards Dave.

"No, no it's fine." Dave wheezed, horrified that he had over reacted. He had to think up something fast or he would lose the tenuous truce they had. "I was just mortified that you think my fluffy tail's BIG."

Kurt actually chuckled. "It's not 'huge' big. It's 'nice' big."

Dave smiled, happy that he saved the situation. He was feeling more confident. "Ah hah! I've got you to admit that you have been checking out my ass!"

Kurt smirked and shrugged, "I have to check out every guy's ass. It is a prerequisite to being gay. At least that's what you straight guys think isn't it?"

"Well I guess it's a bit of damned if you do and damned if you don't. If you check out our asses, we're scared that you'll jump us but if you don't check out our asses we're insulted that you think we're not good enough."

"Oh the workings of the hetero male mind. I don't think I'll ever understand it." Kurt mused smiling. They went back to their lunches in companionable silence.

After a while Kurt started the conversation again, "It's very commendable to be vegetarian. "What made you stop eating meat?"

"I saw this documentary on animals we feed on and it was worse than a slasher-horror-snuff film. I actually threw up and swore off all meat after I watched it."

Dave had just surprised Kurt yet again with his sensitivity. Kurt actually reached across the table and patted Dave's hand. "Good for you Dave! I wish I had your will power. I wouldn't even be able to watch a film like that. I'd rather be blind and ignorant and continue eating meat." Dave just sat and stared at Kurt's hand on his. Kurt quickly pulled it away realising how familiar he was being.

"Too bad the other guys don't see it that way." Dave said trying to ignore the tingling in his hand that lingered after being touched by Kurt Hummel. "It took you three days to figure out I'm a vegetarian and even then you're okay with it. As soon as I partner with any other guy and have lunch, they notice right away I don't order any meat and they immediately make fun of me. I don't dare mention the documentary and my reaction 'cause they'd think I'm a wuss. I just tell them I don't eat meat for health reasons."

"You lie?"

"Yeah I lie, not that they truly accept the health reason excuse. You haven't heard them. As soon as they realise I'm vegetarian they immediately get all defensive and tell me they are proud of being a meat eater and that I had better not try and convert them. They try and shove meat on my plate or under my nose and urge me to eat it, trying to convert me back to meat-eating. They are always making snide comments and they demand that I explain myself and when I do, they accuse me of being political."

Dave was interrupted by Kurt laughing out loud. He hated being laughed at so he retorted heatedly. "Yeah it's real funny - haha! I'm not stupid; I can see the parallels between the reaction I get for being a vegetarian and the reaction you get for being gay. It's still a big problem for me so pardon me for complaining!"

"Well, you got to admit it IS ironic and pretty funny. And you're not complaining so much as you're whining. If you were gay, you might have some idea what it`s really like to be discriminated against," Kurt remarked casually.

This response only made David angrier. "Yeah, well it's alright for you! You look gay, you act gay and you talk gay. The guys, they take one look at you and they expect you to be gay. There's no surprise. And you're obviously comfortable with yourself. You might get annoyed at the gibes but they don't touch you and the guys recognise that. They might still tease you but I know for a fact they have a growing, grudging respect for you. I don't look like a vegetarian. I look like I should be gnawing on raw bones, not celery, so it surprises the guys and upsets them. They don't like it when things aren't black and white. I fit into a grey area." Kurt tried to interject but Dave doggedly continued.

"You know what the first comment I usually get when I finally admit I'm a vegetarian? I get 'I expect this kind of thing from Hummel, not from you.' See? You're free to do what the hell you want because they accept that you are gay and expect you to be different!"

"Do you have any idea what it cost me to be free?" Kurt yelled back, just as angry as Dave. "I had to endure years of bullying in high school. No one took me seriously when I first joined up as a police cadet. When I started in training I had to be twice as good as all of the other guys. Yeah I've developed a thick skin over the years and don't give a shit about what other people think of me, but that's only because I had to. It was either sink or swim - do or die. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings because I don't sympathize with your - oh so terrible situation, but as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't even compare!"

Dave leaped up from the table, and glared down at Kurt. For a second Kurt was sure Dave was going to hit him. Instead Dave just shouted, "The fuck you know! You think you know irony? I wasn't really talking about being a vegetarian! I was trying to tell you that I'm..."

All talking abruptly stopped and all eyes in the restaurant swiveled in his direction. Dave flushed red and muttered "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm waiting outside in the car for you," and then he stormed out of the restaurant.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt muttered under his breath as Dave rushed out. He tried to continue eating his Shwarma but he had lost his appetite. He sat there fuming for a long time not wanting to join David in the car.

Kurt looked out the restaurant window glaring at Dave who was sitting in the patrol car. Even from here Kurt could see that he was tense by the way he was gripping the steering wheel.

Dave sat in the car and dragged one hand through his hair and stared at his other white knuckled hand as it gripped the steering wheel. _I can't believe I almost told him my secret! _Dave sighed, _what do you mean, you idiot! You did tell him! Kurt's no fool. He'll figure it out soon enough and then what will you do?_ Dave was scared and worried over what Kurt's reaction would be. If Kurt realises Dave's secret, what with the animosity that keeps flaring up between them, he might just out him to his friends. Or worse, what if he figures out what Dave's real feelings are towards him and laughs? That was truly Dave's biggest fear. Kurt laughing at him for even daring to dream that someday they would be together.

Meanwhile in the restaurant Kurt sat in silence still angry over their lunchtime conversation. '_You look gay, you act gay and you talk gay.' What a friggin' homophobe! _Kurt fumed. _ Yeah I'm a bit obvious - deal with it!_ Kurt thought about the rest of the conversation and started to calm down._ I admit the rest of the stuff Karofsky said was almost a compliment though a back-handed one. It almost sounded like he was envious of me. But what the hell did he mean when he said he wasn't just talking about being a vegetarian? Did I miss something? As far as I know we were discussing the similarities between being gay and vegetarian when he freaked out and said I`m trying to tell you that I`m ..."_ The answer hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. Suddenly it all made sense, Dave was a closeted gay man. Since the guys reacted so strongly to him being a vegetarian he was too scared to tell them he was gay. Even the fact that Dave picked on him when he was around the homophobes but was shy when they were alone made sense. Dave picked on him because he'd rather be viewed as homophobic (and stay popular with his intolerant friends), than be seen as gay even if it meant getting in trouble with the Chief.

Kurt knew he had to talk this out with Dave somehow, only it was kind of tricky. How do you get an obvious closet case like Dave to admit something like this? And what if he was wrong? He might end up on the wrong side of a fist from a raging homophobe. Well one way or another he was going to get to the bottom of this little conundrum. Kurt quickly gathered up the remains of his lunch and tossed it in the bin. He then walked to the police car, opened the door and slid into the passenger's side of the seat. Dave got on the radio and called in that they were on duty again, without looking at Kurt. The dispatcher asked them to patrol the highway, so Dave pulled out of the parking lot and merged in with the traffic.

"Karofsky – " Kurt was cut off by the dispatcher coming back on the radio and directing them to check out a fender bender that just happened on one of the service roads.

"What Fancy?" Dave asked after the dispatcher gave them their task.

"It can wait till later." Kurt said. There was no point in getting into an emotive issue like sexual orientation with a guy who was either a closeted gay or a homophobe while on duty.

They eventually found the accident on the service road and they pulled up behind the two vehicles. From their point of view, the accident didn't look very bad at all. As the dispatcher had said, it was just a fender bender. It was hard to tell by the position of the two SUV's that were involved, who was at fault and that was probably why it was called in. The owners of the vehicles were still sitting in the UVs instead of standing outside inspecting the damage, which was slightly unusual but not abnormal. Kurt checked the licence plates of the vehicles anyways and told Dave that neither one was flagged for anything.

"How on earth did they manage to crash into each other on this practically deserted road?" Kurt asked warily.

"Are you getting weird feeling about this too?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, my spidey senses are tingling." Kurt said in all seriousness.

Dave chuckled "Well let's stay alert. I'll take the vehicle furthest away and you take the one closest to us. Let's keep each other sight while we take their statements."

"Let`s hop to it - Bugs!" Kurt joked.

"Gee! I haven`t heard that one before." Dave grumbled indignantly, secretly thrilled that he finally broke the ice with Fancy.

They stepped out of the car and approached the vehicles slowly. Kurt stopped at the one SUV and looked in the driver's window. He couldn't see the driver's face because the guy was bent over away from him rummaging around in the glove compartment on the passenger side. While he waited for the driver to find his papers he watched his partner as he approached the other vehicle. Suddenly the passenger door slid open behind Dave and a hand popped out holding an object and tasered him. He just crumpled to the floor.

"Dave!" Kurt shouted and started to draw his gun. It was already too late because every muscle in his seized up as he was jolted by a taser himself. He slumped to the ground rigid and shaking, unable to control his body. He saw a hand with cloth coming towards him in his peripheral vision; it covered his mouth and nose. The sweet sickly scent of something on the cloth overwhelmed him and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Kurt groaned as he gradually became aware of his surroundings. He was lying semi-prone on an old blanket on top of a cold hard surface that smelled of oil and gas like his dad's garage. Whoever placed him there had the good sense to lay him the first aid recovery position so he would be safe as he came to. But why was his shirt missing? He tried to roll on his back but he realised his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were bond together. He had a raging headache and felt nauseous but he still struggled to get in a sitting position ignoring his sore aching muscles. He looked around to try to get an idea of his surroundings. It seemed that he was in some kind of old abandoned factory.

"Dave?" He exclaimed as his eyes finally lit on his fully awake, tied up patrol partner.

"nnnnggghhffff" Dave said through his gag.

Dave was in a sitting position against a wall with his wrists tied to pipes on either side of him with his hands level with his head. His feet were bond in a similar way to Kurt's. He was shirtless as well. He looked relieved to see that Kurt was awake and he struggled and strained against the plastic fasteners holding him in place. Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Dave's impressive muscles strained against the plastic chords and the rather pleasing spread of chest hair that seemed to accentuate his torso. Kurt shook his head to clear away the decidedly unprofessional thoughts that flooded his brain.

"Hold on!" He called out as he rolled and shifted his body as best he could over to where Dave was sitting.

When he got close enough to Dave, Kurt struggled to get onto his knees but over compensated and crashed into Dave's chest.

"Sorry Dave." Kurt then had to push against Dave's body to right himself enough to sit against the wall. He was ended up sitting pressed against Dave's side with his neck resting against Dave's out stretched arm.

He glanced over at Dave who looked very uncomfortable with his closeness. Kurt grimaced, annoyed at Dave's obvious discomfort with being in such close proximity to a gay guy. _Maybe it's just wishful thinking to believe he's like me, thought Kurt. Well tough, because they were going to have to get a lot closer if they were to get out of this mess._

Kurt examined the gag. It was a simple cotton handkerchief that held some wadding in Dave's mouth. It was knotted at the back of his head. "Look Dave, I am going to try and get that gag out of your mouth and since I can't use my hands at the moment, I'm going to have to use my teeth."

"mmmpppfff" Dave grunted and nodded that he understood.

Kurt sighed at the task ahead but went about it anyways. He tried again to get on his knees and by pushing into Dave, and he managed it this time. He then hovered over Dave's shoulder but realised he would have to lean against Dave in order to get closer to the knot. Dave helped by turning his head away from Kurt so that he could access the knot easier.

Inwardly, Dave was going crazy. He would never have believed in a million years that he would be in such a position as this – tied up with a shirtless Kurt pressing his torso against him, skin and against skin, nuzzling his neck. Every now and then he'd feel the wetness of lips or tongue or Kurt's teeth graze against his skin as Kurt worked at the knot at the back of his head. He was dizzy, not only with the proximity of Kurt and what he was doing but the fact he was breathing so hard through the material in his mouth. He tried not to moan at the tantalising touch of Fancy but he couldn't help it, little grunts and groans kept escaping. His shoulders kept rising and hunching as the handsome young cop worked away. Kurt had to stop a couple of times to ask him to relax his shoulders and he tried to comply but he was just so sensitive to Fancy's touch. It was ridiculous! They were on duty in a very perilous situation and yet he was turned on as hell and his stupid dick was absolutely straining to get out of its pant confines.

"Okay Dave. You can spit the rag out now." Kurt said as the knot finally loosened and he moved back to sit beside the larger cop.

Dave spit out the rag and drew his legs up to hide the obvious tenting of his pants. He wasn't quick enough however and Kurt got quite a view before his legs obscured his erection. "Thanks Kurt." He replied humbly turning beet red.

Kurt decided to ignore Dave's problem but was inwardly satisfied that he was proven correct, Dave was most likely gay.

"Can you fill me in on what you know?" asked Kurt. "How did you end up tied up like this and gagged."

"We've been kidnapped by the Robbing Hood gang. They staged that fender bender to grab two cops for whatever heist they've got planned. That's why we're shirtless. I came to as two of the guys were taking my shirt off and I tried to fight them off. Another two guys came over and helped the first two hold me down and tie me to these pipes. They didn't chloroform me a second time because the fifth guy, the obvious leader, said they needed their small supply for other people to make their plan work and couldn't spare anymore for me, so they gagged me to stop me from yelling for help." Dave explained.

"Why just take our shirts and gear but not our pants?"

"I guess they figured they only needed the shirts for the police badges and stuff. If they took our pants the lengths might be too long or worse, too short. So they all wore their own black pants and shoes. When the two guys closest to our size put the shirts and other gear on they looked like cops. At least they looked cop-like enough to get away with it anyways."

"Do you have any idea what their plans are?"

"Nope. They are pretty clever, and kept voices down to whispers. They were heavily disguised and they didn't use real names, but went by the names of past republican presidents like Eisenhower, Regan, Hoover and Nixon – Bush Sr was the leader. They were surprisingly considerate. They made sure you were comfortable and would be safe when you regained consciousness and when I was fighting them they just used enough force to restrain me. I did get punched once but that was because I tried to pull the mask off of one of the guys. Generally though, they wanted us to survive and be as comfortable as possible. I can tell you though, that they most likely won't be coming back. They said that once their plan was set in motion, the police would be informed as to our whereabouts."

"So we just sit here like bumps on a log until someone finds us?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"They allowed me to keep my pen knife. It's in my front pocket." Dave blushed a bit when he mentioned it. He wasn't going to tell Kurt the conversation he had with the leader named Bush Sr.

_Dave watched the men closely to get all the information he could about their habits and ways. It looked like they were ready to move out. They talked in low voices so Dave couldn't hear any of their plans. The leader broke off and walked towards Dave and knelt in front of him. He pulled Dave's gag off and then opened his hand to show Dave the closed pen knife._

"_This is your penknife right?" he asked Dave._

"_Yeah." Dave answered eyeing the man warily. Bush Sr. examined the knife and opened it._

"_It's a cute little knife and well cared for. It's nice and sharp. It means a lot to you I suppose?"_

"_It's my granddad's, he gave it to me when I was a small boy. It's one of the few things I have left of him."_

"_Well I'm giving it to you back, along with your other personal items. They're over there on the table - except your phones of course – we'll have to keep them."_

_He closed the pen knife and pushed it down Dave's front pocket as far as it would go. "Your little pen knife should be sharp enough to cut the straps holding you. Once your friend over there regains consciousness you guys can occupy and entertain yourselves while in captivity, trying to retrieve, open and use the knife to free yourselves. It should take a while and by then we'll have accomplished our little goal that we've set for ourselves. Don't worry, if you don't manage to free yourselves we'll be contacting your station at some point to let them know where you are. In the meantime…" the masked leader of the Robbing Hoods gang slipped the gag back in place,_ _patted Dave's thigh and laughed, "have fun big boy!"._

Kurt sighed and looked at Dave in a somewhat appraising manner. "That's odd, what criminal gives us a way to escape?"

"There was something familiar about him. It's not what he said but how he said it. I swear I have met him before."

"Where?"

"I have wracking my brain thinking of where, while I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up. I haven't come up with anything yet."

"Do you think he might be an ex-con or someone you have charged or ticketed?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think I met him through police work. But I know I have met him before." Dave answered obviously frustrated with himself.

"Did he recognise you?"

"He gave no indication that he recognised me. But it is odd that they were so careful with us."

"Well we have to get out of here soon so you can give this information to Chief Beiste." Kurt stated he looked at Dave's pants. "Did you say the knife in your pocket is a penknife?" Dave nodded. "You do realise that it is going to be very awkward getting such a tiny knife like that from out of your pocket, especially without the use of my hands."

"I know. Ahh sorry?"

"Well I'd best get started. Put your legs down so they're straight." David's pants were still tenting a bit but Kurt ignored Dave's problem and maneuvered himself down by Dave's crotch and carefully felt around Dave's thigh with his nose for something small and hard. It was tough going, besides the obvious erection; Dave twitched and gasped as he moved around searching. He finally found the knife's position. It was resting at the very bottom of the pocket and the pocket was positioned on the inside of Dave's thigh just under his crotch. Kurt sighed, of course it couldn't have rested on the outside of Dave's leg to save embarrassment. Might as well get going! Kurt wished his button nose was a little longer because he really had to push his face in between Dave's thighs in order to push the knife up towards the opening of his pocket. It was a frustrating process because the pocket's material was wrinkling up and stopping his progress. "God, this is hard!" Kurt exclaimed as the knife stopped moving again.

"I can't help it!" Dave said exasperated. "You're nuzzling around my junk!"

"I was referring to the difficulty of moving the knife through your clothes with my nose." Kurt replied arching and eyebrow at Dave. "Although your present condition is not helping." Kurt went back to work on retrieving the knife. It seemed impossible because of Dave's HUGE erection tenting his pants. He tried not to dwell too much on how well endowed Dave obviously was and tried to concentrate on the problem he faced moving the knife. So far he avoided Dave's privates as much as he could as he maneuvered the knife but it wasn't working - perhaps if he did the opposite and pressed against it. Kurt nudged Dave's erect penis to one side with his cheek and this time used his chin to push the knife along. It worked! The knife moved forward a bit. He pushed the knife again with his chin and was rewarded with it moving a few centimetres more. As he moved his chin upward to push the knife along, his cheek kept grazing along Dave's shaft and the awareness of his partner's erect quivering cock was creating a stirring response in his own pants.

Meanwhile Dave was beyond going crazy; he was sure he was definitely slipping into sexual insanity. All the dreams and the fantasies he had about Kurt going down on him did not prepare him for the image of Kurt kneeling by his pelvis, bare chested with his hands behind his back and his head bobbing up and down. He kept squeezing his eyes shut willing himself not to come. Not seeing was almost as bad because then the feel of Kurt's face rubbing against his cock seemed even more intense. It was torture, sweet blissful torture that Dave could barely stand but prayed would never end.

By the time Kurt had laboriously worked the knife up to the pocket opening, Dave had chewed a hole in the inside of his cheek desperately trying not to explode in orgasm. He felt breathless, sweaty and shaky like he had run a marathon rather than sit helplessly while Kurt did the actual grunt work. Kurt was rather flushed and breathing hard as well. He sat back on his ankles while he rested a bit and Dave closed his eyes tightly not wanting to look at the erection Kurt was now sporting. _Kurt's hard because of me!_ Dave thought excitedly. He chastised himself and told himself calm down somehow.

"Okay," Kurt said breathlessly. "Now we have to try and open this knife up. You'll have to help me with this part Dave."

Dave swallowed hard. He hadn't been thinking about anything beyond getting the knife free from his pants without climaxing. How would they open such a puny knife?

Kurt bent over and scooped the knife up from where it lay on Dave's lap with his mouth, he then scooched back towards Dave on his bum and sat facing Dave with the knife still in his mouth.

"So I figure that I will hold the knife jacket with my teeth," Kurt mumbled around the knife in his mouth, "and you will have to try and grab the little piece of knife blade sticking out with you own teeth and pry it open."

"It won't be easy," Dave explained, "It's so tiny I can barely get my fingernail into the grove to open it up, let alone my teeth."

"Well we had better get started then, we have to get out of here." Kurt answered.

It took them forever to get the knife opened, but Dave decided that he enjoyed the endeavour even more than the knife retrieval. They had sat face to face, heads closely together as they worked on the problem. Their lips, noses and teeth constantly touched each other trying to pry the knife apart. They talked in whispered tones even though they were the only ones in the abandoned factory as they discussed different ideas to work the knife open. They sometimes giggled and laughed at the whole ridiculousness of the situation, coming up with jokes to get the other guy to crack up. The knife was passed back and forth from mouth to mouth to see if it made any difference as to who held the knife and who tried to get the blade. If this was the closest Dave ever got to making out with Kurt Hummel he would die a happy man. He even closed his eyes and imagined that he was doing exactly that, feeling Kurt's mouth touching his. In fact he got so carried away he almost swallowed the knife but Kurt quickly scooped the knife out of Dave's mouth with his tongue. Dave's eyes shot open and he couldn't stop a moan from escaping. Kurt giggled and smirked cheekily knowing full well what he was doing to Dave. Dave had never been this intimate with a man before and realised he had been missing out on a lot. Regrettably, in Dave's mind anyways, Kurt managed to pull open the knife blade while Dave held onto the knife's jacket.

"Good!" Kurt enthused as he smiled at David who was holding the opened knife in his mouth, "Now we have to tackle the next part."

The next part consisted on working out who should be freed first, which was a no brainer. By cutting one plastic strap, both of Kurt's hands could be freed and he could then quickly cut through all the rest of the straps. That's why Kurt ended up with his head in Dave's lap and his bum hovering close to Dave's face. Dave knew he should be concentrating on cutting the plastic cord that tied Kurt's hands together rather than eyeing Kurt's gorgeous ass.

"Dave!" Kurt mumbled into Dave's pelvis area, "what's taking so long? I swear your hard penis is pressing against my neck and cutting off my air supply!"

Dave was mortified and quickly got back to the task of cutting the cord with the knife in his mouth.

"Oh God! finally!" Kurt exclaimed when his hands were freed.

He quickly sat back on the floor, plucked the knife from Dave's mouth and easily cut the cord around his ankles.

He moved to his knees to cut Dave's cords but froze half way staring at Dave. Kurt sucked in his breath as he really saw the state of Dave now that he was free.

Dave gazed back at him with hooded lust filled eyes and a flushed face, he no longer pretended to hide his erection or his desire for Kurt. He didn't speak but the way he bit down on his bottom lip and squirmed with his body, screamed his want and need. His hands were tied back at his shoulders in such a way that it really defined his pecs when he moved. Seeing Dave tied up like that and so horny made Kurt think of cheap and dirty porn movies. The only thing missing from the scene was some jazzy generic music playing in the background. Kurt was torn, they were on duty and should be using the time to try and escape and worn the authorities. He shouldn't be having these illicit thoughts about keeping Dave tied up and doing kinky things to him. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he mulled it over in his head – what should he do - his duty or debauchery?

Dave had been watching Kurt closely as the young cop had cut through his bindings wishing he had the courage to say something, anything to let Kurt know how much he wanted him. When Kurt turned towards him, Dave was thrilled to see Kurt stop and give him a very thorough and appreciative stare. When Kurt licked his lips Dave just groaned and couldn't help but buck his hips up in response like he was some kind of bitch in heat.

Kurt's eyes lit up and smirked, he slowly advanced on Dave crawling over his legs and sitting on his lap so both their erections pressed together. He toyed with the knife in front of Dave. "Now then Officer Karofsky, should I free you from your bonds or should I keep you tied up so you behave yourself?"

"Are you going to make me BEG for my release, Officer Hummel?" Dave asked, happy his voice sounded confident yet heavily suggestive, completely masking how scared he felt inside. _Don't laugh or reject me!_

Kurt hummed happily at the innuendo and slipped the small knife into his pocket then leaned towards Dave's face getting close enough to almost touch noses. "You won't be begging for release so much and screaming for it, Officer Karofsky", he drawled in a sexy voice.

He grabbed David's neck with his hand to pull his face closer for a hard impassioned kiss. All walls fell down between them and they let their desires loose on each other - kissing, sucking, moaning and playing with each other's tongues. After some minutes of enjoying each other's mouths, Kurt came up for air for a few seconds and swooped in again to kiss Dave's neck and collar bone. Dave groaned and moved his head to bare more of his neck to Kurt's hot kisses. At the same time, he bucked his hips hoping to add friction where their cocks were joined together. Kurt continued to kiss Dave down along his heaving chest towards his lap.

"I want these off!" Kurt demanded as he moved to one side of David and started to unbutton Dave's waistband. "I can't wait to see what you have got hiding in your pants." He sounded as excited as a kid in a candy store.

Dave laughed and lifted his hips to help Kurt drag off his pants and underwear. "Stay up for a second!" Kurt ordered while he grabbed the blanket that was on the floor beside him and slipped it under Dave.

Dave was touched by the effort Kurt made to make him comfortable and would have thanked him if he could get any words out. As it was he was gasping for breath and trying not to climax instantly as Kurt moved his mouth over his dick.

Dave had thought it was hot when Kurt was maneuvering the knife out of his pocket and pressing his face on the outside of his pants. Nothing had prepared him for the range of sensations he was feeling now that Kurt Hummel's warm moist lips were moving up and down his shaft. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself not to come but to enjoy the sensations as long as he possibly could. In the end he came embarrassingly fast, not even being able to warn Kurt about the imminent explosion. Kurt was unfazed and swallowed everything. He even sat back on his heels and dragged a hand across his face looking mighty pleased with himself.

"Let's get you free." Kurt announced as he moved to cut the cords.

"No!" exclaimed Dave. Kurt looked at him puzzled. "I want to stay tied up while I blow you." Dave added turning red and looking self-conscious again.

Kurt was surprised but incredibly turned on by the idea of thrusting in Dave's mouth while the man was still bound. He had never thought of using bondage in sex play before and none of his other lovers had suggested such a thing. "I'll have to stand over you and…"

"I know."

Kurt glanced at him for a few seconds, worried that he would change his mind. But Dave smiled and bit his lip again in anticipation so Kurt leaped up and grappled with his pants, fumbling with his excitement and hurry to get them off.

"I don't know if I can control myself to be gentle." Kurt cautioned.

"Just go for it!"

Kurt stood in front of Dave and eased his throbbing erect penis into the tied up man's mouth. He started to move back and forth slowly allowing Dave to get used to the feeling of a cock hitting the back of his throat. Gradually he started thrusting harder and faster. Like Dave, he was quickly overcome by the sensations, by the sight of Dave tied up and sucking on his cock with an expression of ecstasy on his face. Kurt came hard and fast and almost choked Dave with the ejaculate. Dave gamely kept swallowing and breathing through his nose until Kurt was done. After he rode out one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had, Kurt sagged and fell to his knees.

"Fuck that what the hottest thing ever!" He gasped through deep breaths since his heart was still hammering in his chest.

"God yeah!" Dave managed to pant out.

Kurt rummaged around in his pockets to find the knife and finally cut Dave free. Dave grimaced as the blood started to flow unabated through his veins and arteries. He couldn't move his arms again once they flopped down by his side. Kurt massaged his arms and shoulders to help the blood circulate. He then sat down and leaned against Dave, sitting very close so he could keep his bare bum on the blanket.

They sat there in a satisfied silence for a while just breathing and coming down from their orgasmic highs. After a while they looked at each other and smiled with dopey satisfied grins.

"Kurt," Dave said, "I'm gay."

Kurt did the one thing that Dave had really fretted over for days. He laughed and laughed. It didn't bother Dave at all however, because it wasn't a cruel cold laugh Dave had half expected; it was a warm, natural belly laugh. Dave started to laugh too as the weight of worry and fear started to lift off his shoulders. He smiled down at Kurt who was still curling up in mirth over Dave's chest, absentmindedly combing his chest hair with his fingers. He would have hugged Kurt if he could get his arms working.

Kurt finally stopped laughing and sighed, "So it would appear." He then started to giggle again.

Dave stopped laughing and sighed looking intensely at Kurt. He then took a breath and explained. "This is the first time I have admitted it out loud to anyone, including myself."

"Oh wow Dave! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt exclaimed and gave him a quick hug. Dave's arms still weren't working so he couldn't hug Fancy back.

"It's not like I can deny it. What we did made it pretty obvious."

"There're plenty of men who have sex with other men and still deny they're gay Dave. I think you are very brave. Be proud of yourself!" Kurt insisted.

"Brave? Are you kidding? I've known I was gay since I was twelve years old and I am only admitting it now? I started to crush on you the moment you walked into the precinct yet I treated you like crap because I was so chicken shit scared to admit openly how attracted to you I was."

"Everyone has their own time table and circumstances Dave. Don't be so hard on yourself. Now that you have admitted it out loud, it will gradually get easier. Don't forget, I'm in your corner now. Whatever you decide to do, I will support you 100 percent!" Kurt encouraged.

"I don't want your support!" Dave shouted emphatically.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is – I don't want JUST your support. I want you! I know I was a real dick to you and everything. I'm so sorry about that! So many times I just wanted to come clean and tell you how I felt about you. When that stupid dickhead ex-boyfriend cheated on you, I wasn't sure if I wanted to beat the crap out of him for hurting you or kiss him for clearing the field for me to pursue you I think you are the sexiest, hottest man I have ever met and I really want to date you!" Dave paused looking at Kurt's inscrutable face, "I think I'll stop rambling pathetically now."

Kurt thought about what he was going to say, then stated carefully. "Dave, I am really, really flattered that you like me."

Dave looked disappointed, he could hear the 'but' coming up next. "Well I guess that's better than you being totally disgusted that I like you."

Kurt grinned, then continued, "Look, don't worry about the past stuff you said to me. I'm a big boy, I've heard worse and I forgive you. I consider us friends now and I have all kinds of patience for closeted friends. I meant about what I said before about everyone taking their own time in coming out.

"But?" Dave injected helpfully.

"However," Kurt said, lips quirking, "I feel it's different for lovers. I have no patience or tolerance for closeted boyfriends. I've been out and proud since I was fifteen. I have endured no end of fear, hatred and lies because of what I am and I will not give into it or let my life be governed by it. I am what I am and I refuse to lie about who I love and I definitely won't be someone else's embarrassing secret not even for a short period of time." Kurt stated adamantly.

He reached over and rubbed Dave's arm to soften the next blow. "There's no doubt that we have chemistry David, but I think we should just remain friends, at least until you are comfortable with who and what you are."

Dave sat, looking down at Kurt's hand rubbing his arm for some moments before answering. Finally he said, "you know if you'd have asked me yesterday or even this morning, to state one good thing about being gay, I couldn't have come up with an answer. I would've told you everything about being gay really SUCKS big time." Dave suddenly smiled and continued, "but if you ask me now to name one good thing about being gay, I would have to say making love to you. Because believe me, that blows every bad thing about being gay out the fucking water!"

Dave continued,"I now have hope for the first time in years that my future might be bright. It may or may not have you in it. I fervently hope it does – but if it doesn't, that's okay because I can see how wonderful love might be with a special man. If you were to accept me as a boyfriend, I would be so proud having you on my arm, I wouldn't give a damn what anybody says. I know the guys I hang around with at the station will give me grief and most likely shun me, but I don't care! They can go home to their mousey nagging wives, while I get to go out with you Fancy, the most amazing man ever!"

Kurt looked at David wide eyed. "So you're saying to me that despite the fact you have been hiding in the closet for almost twelve years, you're going to suddenly out yourself to all your family, friends, and colleagues and openly date me?

"Of course Fancy, it's a no-brainer!"

"You say that now but you'll start to resent me for forcing you –"

"You are not forcing me! Don't you hear what I'm saying? Even if you didn't have that condition for me to be your boyfriend, I would never want to hide you. I couldn't hide my feelings for you even if I wanted to. It was difficult enough before when I had to hurl all kinds of insults at you to cover up how I felt about you. Now that we've had sex, if I wanted to keep my desire and admiration for you hidden from the guys at the station –" Dave chuckled and smirked, "I'd have to beat you to a pulp. I'd rather not have to do that. I think it would be far better just to gaze at you like a love-sick puppy and take my lumps for it from the guys. Besides, I'm hoping you'll comfort me and keep reminding me why being gay is good."

Kurt smiled, "If you think what we did today is a good, wait until I show you the rest of the reasons why it's great to be gay."

Dave's eyes shone brightly, "does that mean - "

"Yes David, I would be honored if you were to be my boy-"

Kurt didn't get the rest of the sentence out because his mouth was covered by Dave's passionate kissing lips.

"Let's get out of here! We have a crime to solve." Kurt stated when Dave finally stopped kissing long enough to allow him to breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave woke up from his light snooze and realised he couldn't move his arm. It was under the sleeping naked form of his new lover Kurt Hummel. _Look at me in freaking_ _Kurt Hummel's bed! _Dave thought to himself excitedly. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He thought back to how quickly things had changed in his life in a mere twenty-four hours. He had gone to work as usual – sat in a squad car trying to think up things to say to Kurt – got tasered and kidnapped - ended up having hot, kinky sex with Kurt in an abandoned warehouse – worked together with Kurt to take off the hinges of the door so they could escape – flagged down a motorist so they could use her phone to call Chief Beiste – worked on getting their stories straight while waiting for someone to pick them up (they decided to be as truthful as possible but not mention the hot, kinky sex) -walked into the station shirtless and caused a sensation – got debriefed – wrote out his report – came out to everybody - helped solve the case and finally ended up in Kurt's bed.

Dave smirked when he thought about the sensation they caused when they walked into the station. _Earlier the chief had received a call from the gang the Robbing Hoods about their kidnapping and whereabouts but the gang was a little vague about their exact location. The cops had a twenty-five mile radius of warehouses to search in order to find them – that meant phoning up the factory owners and getting warrants to search properties. It was going to be a colossal headache. So everyone was pleased when Dave and Kurt phoned in themselves._

_Since they weren't really injured Kurt and Dave both waived off any medical examinations and got right down to the debriefing and reporting the details of their kidnaping, including the fact that Dave might know one of the perps . Detectives Abrams and Puckerman interviewed them separately and Captain Beiste spoke with them together. Dave took the opportunity to explain to Beiste that he was gay and had secretly crushed on Kurt. He apologised again for his aggressive behavior to Kurt and explained that this dramatic experience made him realise that he needed to come clean and verbalise his feelings for Kurt. Captain Beiste was surprised, but not shocked and gave him her word that she would do everything in her power to provide a safe and encouraging work environment for the two men. She told them to take the rest of the week off to recuperate from their ordeal. Dave and Kurt were all smiles because without having to talk to each other they knew they would spend most of that down time in the arms of each other._

_Dave knew that the station was a hot bed of gossip and innuendo generally, but even he was surprised at the speed in which the 'pen knife in the pocket incident' circulated around the precinct. Kurt and Dave were just finishing up their reports at computers close to each other when Detectives Puck and Artie and Officers Mercedes, Santana and Quinn all gathered around the desks._

_Puck started off, "So Dave, I got Kurt's version of what went down with the pen knife. I wouldn't mind hearing yours." The girls giggled and leaned in closer in anticipation._

"_It's all right here in my report if you want to read it." Dave replied coolly._

"_Puck can't read." Artie supplied helpfully. "Besides, you can't go and disappoint your concerned friends."_

_Dave looked surprised but delighted to be considered a friend. "I really hate to disappoint – but I'm going to anyways." Dave smirked, not giving an inch._

_Santanna tried another tactic. "Can we at least see the pen knife in question?"_

_Dave shrugged, rifled through his pockets and handed the object in question to her._

"_Holly shit! Look how tiny it is!" Santana exclaimed showing the knife to her friends. "Kurt you have some talent getting this tiny hard thing out Dave's pants without the use of hands."_

_Kurt smirked. "Don't forget I dated Blaine for several years – I had plenty of practice!"_

"_Oh Burn!" Puck shouted above the howls of laughter and sniggers._

_Santana persisted smiling broadly, "So if you couldn't use your hands, what did you use?"_

"_I used my nose and chin."_

"_So basically you had your face planted in Karofsky's lap." Puck summed up for Kurt and then he turned to Dave and asked, "So Dave, what was that like?"_

"_It was hard but I managed rise to the occasion." Dave replied straight faced._

_More choruses of giggles and laughter followed._

"_Is it true the ring leader of the gang that gave the knife back to you so you could escape?"_

"_Yep. The weird thing about it is that I'm sure I've met the guy somewhere before. I just can't remember where and it's driving me nuts!"_

"_It sounds more like Kurt was driving your nuts." Artie piped up and more laughter ensued._

"_More like diving for his nuts." Puck corrected chuckling._

"_Hey Karofsky!" Azimio called moving towards the giggling group. He scowled at everyone until they stopped laughing then looked pointedly at Dave. "Have you finished yet? It's been a long day; we're heading out for some beers over at O'Mally's. Why don't you leave these jokers behind and join us? You can regale us with your stories about the Robbing Hood gang and unwind at the bar."_

"_No thanks Azimio. Kurt has invited me back to his place for the evening."_

"_You've spent all day with him – you're spending the evening with him too?" Azimio questioned._

"_Yeah, we kind of bonded over this situation. We want to get to know each other better." Dave answered._

_Azimio scoffed, "Are you going to play some more of the 'find the pen knife in the pocket' game like you did this afternoon while we were bustin' our asses looking for you?"_

_Dave stood up and moved towards Azimio, getting right in his face. "No! We'll most likely play 'find the DICK in the pocket' now that we're off duty. Do you need more details on how I'm spending my evening?" Dave ignored the gasps surrounding him and continued to stare down Azimio._

"_You telling me you're now suddenly gay for Hummel?" Azimio snarled looking contemptuously at Dave._

"_I'm telling you I'm gay period. I've always been gay and I have liked Kurt for a long time and I've finally confessed my feelings to him. He has actually consented to be my boyfriend much to my surprise and delight." The women surrounding him all cooed and awed._

_Azimio just stared at him like he had just crawled out from under a rock. He was breathing heavily, barely containing his anger. "I knew it. I knew there was something wrong about you the moment I found out you were a vegetarian." Dave and Kurt immediately burst out laughing. "What's so goddamned funny about that?" Azimio sputtered. Getting only more laughter as a response he wheeled around and left the group._

"_Is it true? Are you guys really an item now? Mercedes asked, her eyes sparkling._

_Kurt entwined his arm with Dave's. "Yep we're together." He looked up smiling at Dave. _

_Dave was thrilled as the women officers and the detectives excitedly gave their best wishes and hardy congratulations. Dave had secretly worried that Kurt's friends would not be accepting about their budding romance. He looked off into the background and watched his now ex-friends leave for the bar without so much as a backward glance. He didn't feel upset or alone like he thought he would._

_It suddenly hit him! "Hey guys, he shouted excitedly, "I remember where I met the ring leader of the Robbing Hoods!"_

_Much later in the night when they finally got to Kurt's place, they didn't bother eating. Kurt just took Dave straight to his bedroom. Clothes flew off, legs, arms and lips jumbled together in passion as they flailed on Kurt's bed. Without really speaking they both instinctively knew that they just wanted to climax and sleep, so simple hand jobs on each other was more than satisfying. Afterwards they quickly fell asleep knowing they had the next day to really explore and get to know each other…_

Kurt finally stirred in the bed and looked over at Dave and smiled. "Good morning Dave. You look like you've slept well."

"I did and I'm sure it had nothing to do with having a warm and luscious body beside me."

"Do you have any ideas for what we should do for the day?" Kurt asked, his eyes dancing.

"Yep, I plan on staying in this bed with you Fancy – all day."

"That's too bad. I was thinking of taking you out for a huge breakfast for a treat. I guess we don't have to though."

Dave's stomach gurgled on cue and they both laughed. "Well I guess it would be rude to turn down your generous offer." Dave said

"Good! Let's brush our teeth and shower and get going. I'm starving!" Kurt answered excitedly and pushed himself off the bed.

Dave continued to lay on the bed and watched Kurt walk to the en suite, appreciating the view of his lithe naked body. He was a little disappointed that Kurt hadn't suggested a round of love making before getting ready for breakfast.

Kurt turned back and said little impatiently, "Dave aren't you going to join me in the shower?"

"Sure thing!" Dave yelped and quickly jumped off the bed and dashed after him.

The next half hour was one of the best in Dave's life. Such simple things that he did every morning without thinking, took on a whole new dimension when doing it with someone else, especially Kurt. They peed in the toilet one after the other, completely relaxed and chatting about the previous day. They brushed their teeth side by side, taking turns spitting in the sink and sharing the same glass of water. Dave treasured every moment of the domestic bliss he had never known before.

Once they got into the shower however, things quickly heated up. While soaping each other up Kurt pressed Dave against the cold tiles kissing him passionately. Their sudsy bodies slithered and slid together creating a slippery warm friction that drove them both wild with desire. Kurt opened the shower curtain and fumbled through the medicine cabinet and cheered when his hand grabbed what he was looking for.

"I want you inside me Dave." He smiled ripping open the condom package.

"I – I've never…" Dave stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry we'll go step by step. You're about to discover another good reason for being gay."

Kurt placed the condom on Dave and turned around towards the tiled wall. "Put a little conditioner on your fingers and rub around my hole." Kurt instructed.

Dave wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist to hold him close and kiss his neck while stimulating Kurt's anus with his other hand. It felt glorious to feel Kurt's body tremor with pleasure underneath him while he caressed him. Kurt moaned and gasped and asked him to push a finger in. Dave granted his request and slipped his finger into Kurt's entrance. He imagined what the warm muscle would feel like encircling his hard cock as he pushed experimentally in and out with his finger. Kurt responded enthusiastically by pushing back and pleading for another finger. When Dave added the second one, he experimented a bit by curling up his two fingers inside Kurt's passage. He was rewarded by Kurt arching his back and hissing "Yes! God yes do that again!" Kurt yelled as Dave found his prostrate. Dave curled his fingers back and forth driving Kurt into a frenzy.

He soon added another finger and when Kurt's muscle relaxed and allowed him to push in and out easily, he pulled his fingers away. Kurt whimpered and gasped again sending a message straight to Dave's pulsing cock. He didn't need any more instructions or encouragement, instinct and lust took over. Dave positioned his hard cock against Kurt's hole and pressed in slowly. The feeling of his penis being enveloped by Kurt was extraordinary and Dave paused to savour the moment, hugging Kurt tightly. Kurt was the one who started moving, pressing himself tighter against Dave and then contracting. It felt amazing! Dave gradually started pumping his pelvis to the tempo Kurt set. Even though Dave was in a fog of desire and lust he felt such an affection and love for Kurt that he almost sobbed. A great hole in his life was filling up to the brim and he wanted to cry with happiness. Kurt's moans and grunts were speeding up as were his hips pushing back against Dave's pelvis so Dave picked up the pace and increased the force of the thrust.

"Yes! Yes Right there!" Kurt yelled as Dave once again stimulated his prostate.

Soon they abandoned any kind of rhythm in their frantic race to sublime release. Dave grabbed Kurt hard cock and palmed it until Kurt threw back his head and climaxed and Dave followed right behind with his own powerful orgasm. Both of the men sagged against the wall breathing hard.

"Oh God! That was incredible!" Dave gasped his arms still wrapped around Kurt's torso.

"It was amazing!" Kurt sighed happily, twisting around to kiss Dave passionately.

They went out after getting dressed and enjoyed a companionable breakfast together of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Driving back to Kurt's place in the car, Kurt got a call from Mecedes with exciting news. She had been part of a task force, led by Chief Beiste – following Dave's tip - that had successfully raided the home of Sebastian Smythe and arrested him. Evidence collected from his house and Sebastian's own confession confirmed the identities of the other members of the Robbing Hood Gang."

"Are they fire fighters? Is Blaine involved?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't seem so," Mecedes replied. "He seemed pretty shocked when he heard the news. The rest of the gang seem to be old friends of Sebastian from his school days at Dalton Academy. Apparently they are from the school's singing group, The Warblers."

Kurt relayed the message to Dave. "Wait a minute." Dave responded, "Isn't Dalton Academy a private school? Didn't these guys grow up privileged? Why would they fight against the system that they are so much a part of?"

When asked the question, Mercedes explained that Sebastian seemed to have a lot of anger towards his father who made money cheating other people in hedge funds. Sebastian wanted to somehow give it back. She assumed the other men had similar reasons.

After Mercedes said goodbye, Kurt sat quietly contemplating what had happened. After a while he said, "Poor Blaine, he must be devastated that his lover Sebastian was arrested. Mercedes said he had no clue about what his boyfriend was doing."

"Poor Blaine? Seriously? You feel sad for him?" Dave asked Kurt.

"No not really," Kurt smirked at Dave. "It serves him right for dumping me for that jerk."

"Damn straight!" Dave agreed.

"So Dave, how did you meet Sebastian anyways, and what made you remember him at the precinct?"

"It was what Azimio said that reminded me. When he mentioned going for drinks at the bar." Dave answered.

"Sebastian frequented O'Mallys?" Kurt asked surprised.

"No! When I was still in college a few years back, even though I wasn't out, I'd occasionally go to Scandals the gay bar. I saw Sebastian there a couple of times and liked his looks. One night I screwed up enough courage to talk to him. He let me buy him drinks all night, and then when I finally asked him if he wanted to dance he just laughed at me scornfully and made jokes about my weight and my eyebrows. He called me Liberace and suggested that I crawl back in my closet. I was crushed and ashamed and did what he suggested. I didn't go back to the bar and I stayed in the closet."

"What a bastard!" Kurt shouted out, angry as hell for Dave's sake.

"Yeah, it kind of messed with my mind. One of the big fears I had about you would be that you would laugh at the idea of a big burly guy like me liking you."

"Dave, I like big strong guys. I don't know what I ever saw in Blaine."

"It's weird that Sebastian and I should meet again. I wonder if he recognised me. Or maybe he could tell I was gay? If he wanted us to escape, he could have just left the pen knife close to you so you could use it once you regained consciousness."

"He may not have known you or the fact that you were gay. But he would have recognised me as Blaine's former boyfriend. Perhaps he just wanted it to be uncomfortable and embarrassing for both of us, which it would have been if you had been straight."

"I would rather think that he recognised me and wanted to make it up to me by creating the circumstances for us to get together," Dave commented as he pulled into Kurt's apartment parking lot.

"You are such a romantic! Regardless, he did get us together and we should thank him. I really enjoyed the challenge of getting that penknife out of you pocket." Kurt chirped.

Dave grinned "Yeah I liked it too. It was really hot!"

"So should we take up Azimio's suggestion and play another round of 'find the knife in the pocket?"

Dave fished out the knife from his pocket, "Okay, only this time Fancy, you can be the one with the knife." Dave then shoved the knife in Kurt's pocket making sure his hand brushed against Kurt's penis.

Kurt gasped and gazed up at Dave, his eyes bright with eagerness. Dave felt his heart fill with love for this amazing man. He was happier than he'd ever been in his whole life and he was absolutely positive for the first time that the pocket knife game was going to be one of their favourite sexy scenarios for many, many years to come.

FINIS!

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please let me know I love reviews!**


End file.
